FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art bipolar PLA circuit where the search array 1 has each OR block 2 and 8 connected to its own respective current source 40 or 41. In the OR block 2, shown in the logic diagram of FIG. 1B, the array transistors 20 and 21 are connected in emitter coupled logic configuration with the transistor 26, whose collector is the output node for that OR block. The OR block output must be inverted by the interter 4 which employs its own current source 42, and the inverted output OR'ed with the corresponding output of the OR block 8. This prior art circuit shown in FIG. 1A requires five current sources 40, 41, 42, 43 and 44, requires two inverters 4 and 10 and requires a separate OR array 6 to accomplish the PLA function. It is to be noted that the epitaxial tub which serves as a common collector for the OR block 2 is connected to the collector voltage VCC, and the collector of the reference transistor 26 is connected through a resistor to the collector voltage VCC.